


when he finally lose it.

by minyartsz



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dark Neil Josten, Dead Andrew Minyard, Hurt Neil Josten, Nathan Wesninski's Bad Parenting, Neil Josten as Nathaniel Wesninski, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyartsz/pseuds/minyartsz
Summary: Nathan was alive, after all. And definitely not happy with Neil's behavior. he decided to take revenge in the most painful way possible.
Relationships: Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 18





	when he finally lose it.

**Author's Note:**

> an alternative one-shot (REALLY short) about nathan being alive and going after neil and the foxes. I writed at a time ago, I just really wanted to post it.
> 
> english is not my first language btw ! sorry if there's any mistakes.
> 
> my twitter: https://twitter.com/tsukkitt?s=09

In a minute, Neil's voice crackled in his own ears, desperate screams, crying out for mercy, shouting and shouting their names. And then, on the other, he was on his knees, hands on the floor, static eyes. The world was silent. Dead. All of them. He searched with his eyes, Matt, Dan, Renee, Allison, Wymack, Abby, Nicky, Kevin, Aaron ... And the armbands. God, it was so much blood, so much blood covering them that he just recognized it by that. The knife still in his hands, eyes open, holes going through his whole body. Neil shivered, still static. He couldn't breathe, speak, scream. Everything was so quiet, empty. He started to laugh. Tears streaming down his face all of a sudden his whole body trembled and ached hotly.

He looked up at the man in front of him, shaking, laughing, tears streaming. Blood covered his view, soiled his hands. He put his head against the floor. The scream that came out of his throat made his own ears ache, his stomach churning in pain, despair making him numb. Nothing but pain.

"Nathaniel," the voice sounded. He didn't answer. He couldn't. "Did you see what you did?", Neil choked on a choked cry, a strangled sick laugh coming out of his throat. His chest hurt.

"Everything," he began, lifting his head, again on his knees looking at his father. "Everything I did. All of that. For absolutely nothing? nothing?" Nathan grabbed Neil's face between his fingers.

"That's what you are, Nathaniel," he started. "You destroy everything and everyone you touch. Your mother, your uncle, and now they. You were born for this." Nathaniel thought Andrew was always wrong. He wasn't "nothing". He was one thing, yes: a monster.


End file.
